Лост:Глоссарий
Термины, имена, названия, уточнения - то, что собирается в Примечаниях на страницах эпизодов. Система измерений ;Фут: В Англии и США 1 фут = 0,305 м. * 40 тысяч футов = 12 тысяч км. * 200 футов = 60 метров. * 20 футов = 6 метров. ;Миля: В США 1 миля = 1609 м * 1000 миль = 1.6 км. ;Фунт: В США 1 фунт = 453,6 грамм. * 120 фунтов = 55 кг. * 100-150 фунтов = 45-67 кг. * 250 фунтов = 113 кг. География B''' ;Baton Rouge — Батон-Руж: Город на юго-востоке штата Луизиана. '''G ;Gulf of Mexico — Мексиканский залив: Залив Атлантического океана у берегов Северной Америки. K''' ;Knoxville — Ноксвил: Город на востоке штата Теннесси. Расположен в Большой Аппалачской долине (Great Appalachian Valley) между Грейт-Смоки-Маунтинс (Great Smoky Mountains) на востоке и плато Камберленд (Cumberland Plateau) на западе. '''M ;Mount Baldy: Гору Mount San Antonio местные жители называют «Old Baldy» или «Mount Baldy». Это самая высокая вершина в горах San Gabriel Mountains, самая высокая точка в округе Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния. N''' ;Najaf - Наджаф: Город на юге Ирака. ;New Mexico — Нью-Мексико: Штат на юго-западе США. Столица - город Санта-Фе. '''R ;Ruidoso — Руидозо: Посёлок на юго-западе США, штат Нью-Мексико. Население около 8 тысяч человек. Популярный горный курорт. S''' ;Santa Monica — Санта-Моника: Город на юге штата Калифорния. Расположен на побережье залива Santa Monica Bay Тихого океана, жилой пригород Лос-Анджелеса. A-B-C-D-F-G '''A ;AMBER Alert: В США действует система «Amber Alert». Когда поступает сообщение, что пропал ребёнок, и что он находится в опасности, полиция обязана немедленно сообщить об этом на местное радио и телевидение. А Они обязаны прервать вещание и передавать информацию о ребёнке, и где последний раз его видели. В последнее время эти сообщения стали передавать и на мобильные телефоны. :Программа «Amber Alert» была введена после трагедии, которая произошла в 1996 году в Техасе. 9-летнюю девочку незнакомец стащил с велосипеда и увёз. Соседи всё видели, но не могли дать описание преступника и его машины сразу многим людям. На шоссе преступник не справился с управлением и застрял в канаве, а полицейские, проезжавшие мимо и ничего не знавшие о похищении, помогли ему выбраться и скрыться. Через 4 дня было найдено тело девочки. Её звали Амбер Хагерман. Системе оповещения дали имя погибшей девочки. B''' ;Партия Baath - Баас: Партия арабского социалистического возрождения (Баас - возрождение). ;Banoffee pie: Пирожное или тартинка с toffee (типа ирисок), бананами и кремом или взбитыми сливками. ;BP, Blood Pressure: Кровяное давление; '''С ;Coffee-table book: Подарочное издание большого формата с многочисленными иллюстрациями, часто по искусству (кладётся на кофейный столик). D''' ;Donut, doughnut: Пончик, сладкий жареный пирожок с начинкой. Чаще в форме бублика, а также с начинкой из разных джемов, обычно посыпан сахарной пудрой. Первые колонисты в начале XVII века делали его из подслащенного теста кусочками размером с орех, отсюда название: "орешки из теста". '''E ;ER, Emergency Room: Отделение экстренной медицинской помощи (в больницах, клиниках). F''' ;FAA — Federal Aviation Agency: Федеральное Агентство Авиации США. H-I-J-K-L-M '''H ;Halliburton (Халибартон): Компания Zero Halliburton выпускает высокопрочные кейсы из авиационного алюминия, которые имеют очень высокую степень защиты от взлома замка. Также они выдерживают любые механические воздействия и перепады температур до 450 градусов Цельсия, водонепроницаемы, не подвергаются коррозии, не царапаются. I''' ;ID: Удостоверение личности. '''J ;Jaws of Life («Челюсти Жизни»): Пневматическое устройство производства компании Hale Products Inc, которое раздвигает искореженные части автомобиля и обеспечивает спасателям доступ к пострадавшим в автокатастрофе. L''' ;LAX: сокращение от Los Angeles International Airport. Международный аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса, находится в 23 км от центра города. '''M ;Manifest (Манифест): Документ, в котором содержится определенная информация о самолете, список членов экипажа и пассажиров, обычно с паспортными данными. ;Mayday: "Помогите" (международный сигнал бедствия по созвучию с французским m'aider). ;Mount Baldy: Гору Mount San Antonio местные жители называют «Old Baldy» или «Mount Baldy». Это самая высокая вершина в горах San Gabriel Mountains, самая высокая точка в округе Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния. N-0-P-Q-R-S O''' ; OB-GYN: Акушер, гинеколог. ;OR, Operating Room: Операционная. '''P ;Patriot Act: USA Patriot Act of 2001 — Закон о патриотизме 2001 года. Законодательный акт, расширяющий полномочия федерального правительства по расследованию террористической деятельности и преследованию лиц, подозреваемых в такой деятельности. Принят вскоре после терактов 11 сентября 2001. Закон разрешает властям задерживать иностранцев на срок месяц и более без предъявления обвинений и проводить закрытые судебные слушания таких дел; предусмотрены меры по укреплению национальных границ. Вопрос о конституционности различных положений закона поднимается многими защитниками прав человека. ;Personal Effects: Личные вещи (надпись на конверте, который находился в кейсе). ;Possession is nine points (или 9/10) of the law: В спорных случаях правосудие стоит на стороне фактического владельца имущества; собственность диктует законы, владелец на 9/10 прав. * Сойер говорит Джеку: "I don't know what kind of commie share-fest you're running over in cave town, but down here possession's 9/10ths. And a man's got a right to protect his property". (Я не знаю, может, в вашем Пещер-тауне уже коммунизм, но здесь в спорных случаях закон стоит на стороне фактического владельца имущества. И у каждого есть право защищать свою собственность). S''' ;Spinal surgeon: Нейрохирург ;Sound check: Саундчек T-U-V '''T ; Tabula Rasa: В переводе с латинского означает "чистая доска", "чистая страница дневника". Этими словами принято называть нечто новое, нетронутое. Любопытно, что этот образ ввёл в широкое применение английский философ Джон Локк (однофамилец персонажа из фильма), он сравнил сознание ребёнка с чистой дощечкой, его подхватили и стали применять во многих языках. ; Tustin: Город на юго-западе штата Калифорния, к юго-востоку от Лос-Анджелеса. ; TPS-отчёт: TPS — telephone preference service, что значит «служба учета пожеланий адресатов телефонного маркетинга». Это служба, которая следит, чтобы телефонный маркетинг не донимал потребителей, не желающих принимать подобные звонки, и удаляет номера телефонов таких людей из списков рассылки. Аббревиатура TPS имеет и другую расшифровку: «Totally Pointless Stuff» (совершенно бессмысленные вещи). ; «Trick or treat, same as you»:Trick or treat — детская забава, часто переводят как «Кошелёк или жизнь». В дословном переводе «trick» — обман, хитрость, проделка; «treat» — угощение. Буквально это означает «Или мы с тобой сыграем злую шутку, или давай угощение». Так говорят дети, когда ходят по домам в канун праздника Хэллоуин. V''' ;VH-1 :Канал кабельного телевидения, специализирующийся на показе музыкальных видеоклипов. W-X-W-Z '''W ; Walkabout: В переводе с английского означает «поход, путешествие пешком». * «Walkabout» — так у австралийских аборигенов назывался обряд инициации, когда мальчика, достигшего 13 лет, оставляли одного в дикой местности на 6 месяцев. Если он выживал, то становился мужчиной. * Существует выражение «Go walkabout» — мужчина, который ходил walkabout, то есть совершил это ритуальное путешествие. А-Б-В-Г-Д А''' ;Аль-Джазира: Международная телекомпания, вещает на арабском языке. Штаб-квартира компании находится в Дохе, столице арабского эмирата Катар. Название «Аль-Джазира» в переводе с арабского означает «остров», «полуостров»; имеется в виду Аравийский полуостров. '''Б ;Партия Baath - Баас: Партия арабского социалистического возрождения (Баас - возрождение). ;Батон-Руж — Baton Rouge: Город на юго-востоке штата Луизиана. В''' ;Война в Персидском заливе — Gulf War: Самая короткая война в истории США, известна также под кодовым названием "Буря в пустыне". Началась в 1991 в ответ на захват Ираком соседнего Кувейта. По решению Совета Безопасности ООН была создана международная коалиция для ведения военных действий. Со стороны США было задействовано около 500 тыс. солдат. Операцию удалось закончить за два месяца, причем впервые в истории человечества все события час за часом транслировались по телевидению. '''Д ;Двухсотлетие США: 200 лет США праздновали в 1976 году. Е-Ж-З-И-К З''' ; Закон о патриотизме (Patriot Act):USA Patriot Act of 2001 — Закон о патриотизме 2001 года. Законодательный акт, расширяющий полномочия федерального правительства по расследованию террористической деятельности и преследованию лиц, подозреваемых в такой деятельности. Принят вскоре после терактов 11 сентября 2001. Закон разрешает властям задерживать иностранцев на срок месяц и более без предъявления обвинений и проводить закрытые судебные слушания таких дел; предусмотрены меры по укреплению национальных границ. Вопрос о конституционности различных положений закона поднимается многими защитниками прав человека. '''К ;Норман Кроучер - Norman Croucher: Альпинист, несмотря на то, что у него ампутированы обе ноги ниже коленей. Покорил не одну горную вершину. Его личный рекорд — восхождение на гору Чо-Ойю, высота которой 8 201 метра. Чо-Ойю находится в Гималаях, входит в состав массива Эвереста. Вершина представляет собой огромное плато. На планете насчитывается 14 пиков высотой более 8 тысяч метров, большинство альпинистов мечтают покорить все 14. ;Манифест (Manifest): Документ, в котором содержится определенная информация о самолете, список членов экипажа и пассажиров, обычно с паспортными данными. Л-М-Н-О-П М''' ;Марта Стюарт: Известная американская предпринимательница. Начав с небольшого бизнеса по устройству праздников и званых обедов, Марта основала целую империю, призванную привить домохозяйкам хороший вкус. Сейчас в её концерн «Martha Stewart Living Omnimedia» входят не только книги, газеты и журналы, но также радиостанция, телепрограмма «Martha Stewart Living» и социальная сеть в интернете «Martha's Circle». ;Муллиган: Термин «муллиган» в гольфе означает второй удар без штрафных санкций, если первый раз игрок промахнулся. Обычно муллиган — что-то вроде широкого жеста, разрешение соперника. Поэтому Чарли говорит: «Это игра джентльменов». ;Маршал США: Федеральный маршал, сотрудник Службы федеральных маршалов в федеральном окружном суде, представляющий в суде исполнительную власть. В его обязанности входит: арест преступника по делам федеральной юрисдикции, содержание преступника под арестом, созыв присяжных, вручение судебных повесток, соблюдение порядка в зале суда, а также выполнение функций судебного исполнителя в федеральном окружном суде. Федеральный маршал назначается президентом с последующим утверждением Сенатом на четырехлетний срок. Его должность соответствует по функциям должности шерифа в окружном суде. ;Мексиканский залив — Gulf of Mexico: Залив Атлантического океана у берегов Северной Америки. ;Мухаммед, Магомет: Арабский пророк, основатель ислама. '''Н ;Наджаф - Najaf: Город на юге Ирака. ;Ноксвилл — Knoxville: Город на востоке штата Теннесси. Расположен в Большой Аппалачской долине (Great Appalachian Valley) между Грейт-Смоки-Маунтинс (Great Smoky Mountains) на востоке и плато Камберленд (Cumberland Plateau) на западе. П''' ;3 пара: Пар — это количество ударов, которое игрок в гольф должен совершить на одной лунке или на всем поле при удачной игре. Р-С-Т-У-Ф '''P ;Рейнджер: Боец десантного диверсионно-разведывательного подразделения. ;Республиканская Гвардия Ирака: Элитные войска в составе вооружённых сил Ирака, существовавшие в 1980—2003 годах. Была создана с целью обеспечения личной безопасности Саддама Хусейна. После ирано-иракской войны Республиканская гвардия получила репутацию самого боеспособного элемента иракских сухопутных войск. С''' ;Санта-Моника: Город на юге штата Калифорния. Расположен на побережье залива Santa Monica Bay Тихого океана, жилой пригород Лос-Анджелеса. ;Саундчек: Процесс проверки работы и настройки звукового оборудования перед концертом. '''Т ;Таксидермист: Специалист по набивке чучел. ;Тестин (Tustin): Город на юго-западе штата Калифорния, к юго-востоку от Лос-Анджелеса. ;Трансивер: Радиопередатчик. ;Третий триместр: Последний период беременности, с 7 по 9 месяцы. ;Триангулировать сигнал: Триангуляция — метод определения положения объектов на местности при помощи смежно расположенных треугольников. Измерив углы треугольника и длину одной стороны, можно вычислить длины других сторон. На этом же принципе основана система GPS: приёмник измеряет расстояние от опорных точек, используя время прохождения радиосигналов. ;Турбулентность: Воздушная яма, физическое явление, связанное с неоднородностью воздушных масс и разницы в давлениях на их границах. Когда турбулентные потоки охватывают крылья самолета, подъемная сила двигателей снижается, машину начинает трясти, и она теряет высоту. Самолет, вошедший в зону повышенной турбулентности, может упасть. Именно поэтому самолеты совершают полеты только на большой высоте. На большой высоте – дальше от земли – интенсивность воздушных потоков меньше и турбулентность возникает значительно реже, чем на малой, где она встречается чаще из-за разницы температур земли и атмосферы. Ф''' ;Фалафель: Арабское блюдо из нута (вид бобовых). '''Х ;Халибартон (Halliburton): Компания Zero Halliburton выпускает высокопрочные кейсы из авиационного алюминия, которые имеют очень высокую степень защиты от взлома замка. Также они выдерживают любые механические воздействия и перепады температур до 450 градусов Цельсия, водонепроницаемы, не подвергаются коррозии, не царапаются. Ц-Ч-Ш-Щ-Э-Ю-Я Ш''' ;Шелкопряд: Гусеницы шелкопряда завивают коконы, оболочки которых состоят из шёлковой нити. Гусеницы очень быстро растут, затем начинает превращаться в куколку, обвивая себя шёлковой нитью. Пройдя стадию куколки, бабочка прогрызает кокон и выходит. '''Ч ;«Челюсти Жизни» (Jaws of Life): Пневматическое устройство производства компании Hale Products Inc, которое раздвигает искореженные части автомобиля и обеспечивает спасателям доступ к пострадавшим в автокатастрофе. Я ;Янки: Так в 17 веке англичане пренебрежительно называли голландцев. К 18 веку так стали называть американца-иммигранта из Голландии, потом любого американского колониста, в дальнейшем — жителей северных штатов США. Это значение — «американец» — сохранилось у англичан и в настоящее время. Чарли из Англии, потому и употребляет слово «янки» по отношению к остальным, в большинстве — американцам. Категория:Lost-мания Категория:Справка